Burned into ashes
by Neverendingastory
Summary: Que pourrait il bien se passer si Cloud n'était pas allé à Nibelheim pour cette mission? Comment tout ceci aurait il pu finir? Sommes nous finalement condamnés ou peut on jouer face au destin? A vous de voir...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : _Burned into Ashes_

Auteur : Neverendingastory

Genre : Drama

Rating : K+

Source : FF7. L'histoire se déroule à la fin de Crisis Core. C'est un A.U.

Notes : je vais rédiger selon les points de vue de Cloud et Zack. Leur pensées, le style sera donc peut-être particulier pour certains.

Résumé : Que pourrait il bien se passer si Cloud n'était pas allé à Nibelheim pour cette mission? Comment tout ceci aurait il pu finir? Sommes nous finalement condamnés ou peut on jouer face au destin? A vous de voir...

--

Mon cœur vient de se briser. Comment as tu pu me dire ça? J'avais confiance en toi, je me suis forcé à t'ouvrir mon cœur et mon âme. Je t'ai tout montré de moi et toi, tu arrives avec ton sourire des grands jours pour m'annoncer ça? Lorsque j'ai reçu un message de mon capitaine pour m'indiquer que tu me demandais immédiatement, je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à ça. Tu m'attendais dans le hall et tu m'as sourit, jusque là, rien de bien extraordinaire. Tu étais égal à toi-même et moi j'en faisais de même. Je me suis dirigé vers toi comme un milicien se doit de le faire face à un supérieur, j'ai fait le geste de salutation et tu as encore soupiré. Oui, je savais bien que tu détestes tout ce formalisme, mais on est dans l'armé et nous n'avons pas le choix. Ami ou pas. Si seulement j'avais su... J'aurais certainement fait demi tour et t'aurais laissé en plan. Tout comme tu viens de le faire à l'instant. Tu m'as fait signe de te suivre, et moi, stupide milicien aveugle, j'ai suivi mon meilleur ami sans me rendre compte qu'il m'amenait à l'abattoir. Un petit coin tranquille, la cafétéria. Certes, elle ne l'est pas toujours mais pendant les séances d'entraînement, ce lieu est désert. Tu t'es assis, a prit commande auprès de la serveuse tout en la draguant. Toi et ta fâcheuse manie de toujours faire cela. Je me suis assis en face de toi et j'ai soupiré, comme toujours. Tout semblait si normal et pourtant. Tu m'as soudain regardé avec ton petit air souriant et...

Je te revois encore me dire ces mots si blessants, si humiliants avec tant de facilité... Quoi? Comment ça je ne suis pas capable de faire parti de l'armée? Qui es tu pour te permettre de juger de cela? Tu te prétendais être mon meilleur ami et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est « Cloud, tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu doives continuer dans l'armée, c'est pas fait pour toi, trouve toi autre chose hein chocobo? ». Et tu espérais quoi? Que j'allais te sourire et te prendre dans mes bras pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux? Non, au contraire, tu m'as bien ouvert les yeux, mais pas dans le sens auquel tu t'y attendais. Tu m'as juste prouvé que tu es comme les autres Zack. Un salaud de première. J'ai envie de pleurer tellement j'ai honte. Comment ais je pu avoir confiance en toi. Comment ais je pu croire que tu étais différent. Je n'arrive même plus à te regarder, de toute façon, je préfère l'éviter. Qu'y verrais je après tout? Un de tes fameux sourires, un petit air désolé et tu t'avancerais pour me taper sur l'épaule comme à ton habitude pour me dire, c'est pas grave, tu trouveras bien, t'es débrouillard. J'ai une de ces envies de te coller mon poing en pleine figure. Mais tu es mon supérieur, malheureusement, alors, je dois faire bonne figure et ravaler encore une fois ma fierté bafouée. Je serre les poings contre mes genoux, je ne sais pas quoi faire. T'écouter? Après tout, personne n'a jamais eu confiance en moi. J'y avais pourtant cru que toi tu étais différent, que tu m'encourageais réellement et avait foi en moi. Quelle vaste blague! Rester? Pour quoi? Je ne suis pas doué, je ne suis pas stupide et je sais l'admettre. Mais quitter l'armée reviendrait à te donner raison et j'ai ma fierté et je sais que je ne le supporterai pas. Je suis perdu. J'en ai marre d'être toujours considéré comme un demeuré incapable. Si on ne me donne pas l'occasion de faire mes preuves, comment pourrais je bien devenir meilleur?

La serveuse vient d'arriver, elle te tend ta bière avec un sourire qu'elle veut ravageur. La pauvre, je la plains. Elle ne sera qu'une conquête de plus à ton tableau de chasse et tu la jetteras quand elle aura fini de faire son effet, comme tu viens de le faire maintenant avec moi. Si je suis devenu un boulet pour toi j'aurai préféré que tu me le dises clairement plutôt de dire ça. Pas toi. Ça m'a fait l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur. Se faire trahir par les siens n'est jamais agréable Zack. Je n'ose pas te regarder, j'ai peur. C'est stupide et je me fais honte. Au contraire, je devrais te regarder, affronter les yeux de ce traître que tu es et te montrer que tu ne m'as pas blessé. Mais à quoi bon? Tu n'es pas stupide et tu le sais très bien que tu m'as détruit de l'intérieur. Tout en moi tend à le prouver, de mon silence à mon dos courbé.

Je suis désolé Cloud mais... On est pas tous fait pour le combat et tu fais parti de ces gens-là, tu vois? Je préfère te savoir dans ton élément que t'apprendre ta mort bêtement.

N'essaie même pas de te rattraper Zack. Quelque soit la manière de tourner tes phrases, ta trahison sera toujours aussi blessante. Le silence nous rattrape à nouveau. Je tente vainement de me calmer mais aucun moyen d'y arriver. Après tout, comment suis-je supposé faire ça hein? J'en ai assez. A quoi ça me sert de rester avec toi? Je me lève et ose enfin te regarder. Apparemment, tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir pleurer si facilement. Et oui, je suis un milicien stupide, aveugle et qui pleure comme une fille. Content? Tu poses ta bière et te lèves comme pour me parler mais je tourne le dos. Ça sert à rien de tourner autour du pot Zack, tu as dit ce que tu avais sur le cœur, c'est bon. Pas la peine de revenir en arrière. Je te laisse en plan ainsi. Ça vaut mieux sinon je vais me retourner et vraiment te cogner. Le pire, c'est que je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir te faire le moindre mal. Je préfère du coup m'éviter encore plus de ridicule. J'ai déjà eu ma dose pour la journée tu sais?

Attends, ne pars pas Cloud. Réponds moi au moins!

Tu parles à un mur Zack, tu ne te souviens pas que c'est ce que tu m'as dit la première fois qu'on s'est parlé ici à Midgar? Oui, je suis un mur qui a malheureusement décidé de laisser une brèche face à toi. Résultat, tu m'as détruit. Merveilleux n'est ce pas? J'aurai mieux fait de rester toujours de marbre tiens, ça m'aurait évité une trahison de plus. Je n'ai même pas envie de t'expliquer ce que je vais faire. Je te laisse sans au revoir. C'est mieux ainsi. Je me dirige du coup vers les baraquements. Plus vite je serai parti, mieux ce sera ainsi. Oui, je n'ai pas envie de te revoir. Jamais. Ou en tout cas pas tant que je n'aurai pas su encaissé tes paroles. Certains gars me crient de venir sur le terrain, je les ignore tout bonnement. Je ne viendrai plus jamais alors à quoi bon subir cette torture quotidienne jusqu'au bout. J'arrive enfin devant mon baraquement. La porte est bloquée, comme toujours, les gars ont encore voulu me faire chier et leurs blagues commencent sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Je défonce la porte tant bien que mal, je me suis démis l'épaule gauche comme toujours. Ça va me faire un mal de chien pendant une semaine tout ça. La pièce est normale, c'est bien rare. Souvent, je retrouve mes affaires sans dessus dessous. Je me dirige vers mon lit et en extirpe un sac de voyage. Je jette quelques trucs pèle mêle, pas besoin de s'éterniser ici. Une fois ceci fait, je me retourne et te retrouve encore et toujours devant moi. Tu ne souris plus cependant cette fois ci. Tu me regardes d'un air que je ne te connaissais pas. J'aurai encore mon amitié pour toi, j'en aurai mal mais là. J'ai juste envie que tu disparaisses et me laisse tranquille.

Alors tu t'en vas?

Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais non?

Oui mais pas comme ça. J'aurai voulu que tu comprennes, là, j'ai... j'ai...

Tu as quoi? Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire? Je m'en vais Zack. Adieu

J'ai envie que tu disparaisses ainsi que la Shinra. Tu te tiens devant la porte, me bloquant le passage. Tu peux être vraiment chiant quand tu le veux vraiment. Je tente de passer mais tu me retiens. Putain Zack, dégage et fous moi la paix. Ce qui est fait est fait, tente pas de me parler, ça ne sert strictement à rien. On va rester comme deux grands cons à trouver une fin meilleure? Je m'en vais, tu devrais être content non? Je n'ai pas le choix, je te pousse violemment et ça semble te faire un choc. Quoi tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que le petit chocobo soit violent? Surprise! Je pars en courant en direction du terrain d'entraînement. Je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne pour un déserteur, je vais faire la dernière tâche difficile dans cette armée, me ridiculiser devant tout le temps en indiquant que je m'en vais. Ça va en faire rire plus d'un, c'est sûr. Mais je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute manière. J'entends tes pas me suivant de loin, comme si tu voulais mettre une certaine distance entre nous. Tu as raison de toute manière. C'est toi qui l'a créé cette distance non? J'arrive enfin devant tous les autres. Ils s'arrêtent et me regardent étrangement. Je dois avoir l'air débile ainsi mais tant pis. Je suis arrivé à un point de non retour. J'avance devant le capitaine et il a déjà compris. Un regard en direction de Zack et il sait qui est derrière tout ceci. Un regard et je m'en vais. Comme je m'y attendais, les autres commencent à me lancer des vannes. Peu importe. Ils ne font plus partis de ma vie. Je quitte la Shinra et tu reviens encore une fois à la charge.

Pars pas ainsi quand même.

Adieu Zack.

C'est suffisant, j'entends ton hoquet de surprise. Quoi? Tu pensais que j'allais te sourire pour m'avoir dit ça? Je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire mais tu ne feras plus parti de ma vie, ça, j'en suis certain. Quoique je n'arrive même plus à t'en vouloir, déjà. Je suis trop faible et je m'en veux. Je jette un dernier regard à cette tour maudite. Tu es toujours là, à croire que tu attends que je fasse demi tour. Mais il n'y aura pas de demi tour Zack. C'est trop tard.


	2. Chapter 2

Hellow les loulous,

ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre (hélas pour vous) mais une annonce.

Disons que j'aurai un peu "de retard" car je tente de remettre sur pieds un fow final fantasy

que j'ai fondé avec un ami. Plus accès sur le rp que sur autre chose (notamment les level up et tout

comme certains), on tente de mettre tout ceci bien en forme. Donc, je laisse un peu de côté la fic pour le moment.

Kizouilles,

Never.


End file.
